Phantom Orion B:D
Phantom Orion B:D is a Stamina-Type Beyblade that appears in the anime and manga series, Beyblade: Metal Fury. It was released on September 17, 2011 in Japan and it is owned is Chris. Phantom Orion is unique, as it features a ball bearing similarity to Wolborg MS from the Hard Metal System. These ball bearings give Phantom Orion increased stability and more Stamina, enough for it to solo spin for at least 7 minutes and twelve seconds. Face Bolt: Orion The Face Bolt depicts "Orion", one of the 88 constellations. In Greek mythology, Orion or "The Hunter" was a giant huntsman who died at the hands of the giant scorpion, Scorpio, and was placed as a constellation in space along with Scorpio by the God of Sky and Thunder, Zeus. 4D Energy Ring: Orion *'Weight:' 3.0 grams Orion is a burgundy in color, with designs of notches on it's end. Orion has sharp spikes on it's sides which are meant to represent the top half of Orion's face. It also features eye-like stickers that can be used with the Phantom Fusion Wheel to create a grin or a face. 4D Fusion Wheel: Phantom *'Total Weight:' 42.4 grams Metal Frame Weight: 40.31 grams Phantom's Metal Frame is a wide and circular Wheel with a large circular hole for the Core to fit into place. It is very thick and has a smooth rounded outer side with four blue spheres. These blue spheres represent the Orion constellation, and are put in a manner that resembles it. On the front, it showcases a devious grin with visible sharp teeth, and a nose that can be used with the Orion Energy Ring eye stickers, to create a face. It can also be flipped over to switch from Stamina Mode to Attack Mode., but Stamina Mode is more recommended. Core Weight: 2.48 grams The Core is a translucent purple made of complete plastic, which makes this a PC Core of some sort. Due to this, it provides the least amount of weight from the center, allowing for maximum Stamina potential. Because the Metal Frame is a smooth metal outer side of the Wheel, it allows it to focus all of the weight on to the outer-side of the Wheel. This gives it the best Stamina it can achieve. In design, the Core resembles somewhat of a miniature version of Scythe and being round as a whole. Although initially, it was assumed that B:D was the cause of Phantom Orion's superb Stamina, after testing this was proven to be true but not completely. Phantom, along with B:D, was the cause of it's amazing Stamina due to it's Core, which focuses weight onto the outer-side of the Wheel. In addition, Phantom does carry resemblances to Burn. In that, the Metal Frame mimics that of the two bumpy indents on Burn's sides and that the weight is focused to the outer-side of the Wheel,It is even heavier than burn with the metal frame alone, but Phantom does a better job at it's weight distribution on the outer-side, especially with the wight increase. In Stamina Mode, the blue spheres from the blue, plastic Core as well as the Orion "face" are visible. In Attack Mode, they are not and the Wheel is more detailed with a hexagonal-shape and a multitude of protrusions and small indents that stick out for Attack potential. Overall Phantom is generally chosen for use in Stamina Mode, because in Attack Mode it suffers from recoil due to the jagged spikes and linear indents. Phantom is quite a good Fusion Wheel, being able to defeat Wheels such as Hades and Twisted and out spinning Scythe, but it has poor Defense on other occasions. However, the tall height of B:D provides Defense for it. Nonetheless, Phantom is gaining great results and is best used in the combos MF-H Phantom Orion TH170D, MF-H Phantom Orion AD145WD, MF-H Phantom Aquario TH170D, MF-H Phantom Bull AD145WD, Phantom Aquario TH170D, and Phantom Bull AD145WD. Like stated above, the metal wheel should be in Stamina Mode. (Credit for the combos minus the Custom Metal Face combos go to the WBO). 4D Performance Tip: Bearing Drive (B:D) Weight: 3.45 grams Bearing Drive (B:D) can be considered as the 4D version of Wolborg's MS' Bearing Core (B:C) from HMS, except wider and a translucent yellow in color. This Tip features ball bearings inside which help stabilize the Beyblade, helping especially with Stamina-Types. It is about the same height as 230. The ball bearings inside the center of this 4D Performance Tip, allows some weight to be focused lower for the gravity to keep the Beys stability, and this also helps with its spin time especially. When the Bey tilts onto its side, when its low on spin, the base makes contact with the Stadium floor, and completely stops, then the ball bearings reduce the friction of the main shaft and the tip of the 4D Performance Tip, this allows it to carry on rotating while it has very low spin. The tip is also free-spinning, contributing to B:D's amazing Stamina and is known to have extremely good balance. All Stamina tips (even EWD and WD) move around the stadium when off balance, losing more and more Stamina. This does not apply to B:D because it doesn't even move when knocked off balance, it just wobbles in place, waiting for the opponent to knock it back on balance or regains balance over a short period of time. Overall, B:D has proven to be a very great Tip. It theoretically has more defense than WD due to the base being wider than WD. Although some variants have been having trouble reaching the seven minute mark (usually four, five and even two minutes), this should not be taken as a worry as it can simply be fixed by being broken in. B:D has excellent use in Stamina-Type customizations and may be considered by some as one of the best Stamina Tips ever. Although, you'll have to be careful with this tip because they break very easily. It has broken the beyblade world spin record at 7:12 minutes, but however it broke it's own record, and it's new record is 7:35 minutes. This is the best Stamina Performance Tip since Phantom Orion can take a lot of critical hits without getting affected a lot. It has even better stamina when paired with the Phantom wheel. It is similar to the AS peformance tip from Sol Blaze. Other versions *'WBBA Phantom Orion' - WBBA Special Parts Set with Big Bang Pegasis F:D. *'Phantom Orion B:D Skeleton Ver.' - CoroCoro Lottery (Black Fusion Wheel with red highlights, a translucent white Energy Ring and Face Bolt, and with a clear 4D Performance Tip B:D). *'''Legendary Beyblade Set - '''A Gold recolour of Phantom Orion. Gallery Phantom Orion B:D bb118.jpg|Promo. o0392050211487037814.png|Promo. Phantom.png|Phantom Orion. phantomorion2.jpg|Bottom. phantomorion3.jpg|Parts. 0001.jpg|Phantom Orion in Stamina Mode. 0002.jpg|Phantom Orion in Attack Mode. PhantomOrionSpecialPartsSet.PNG|Phantom Orion B:D - WBBA Special Parts Set. にゅしぃ.JPG|CH120 on B:D. POrionSkeletonVer..PNG|Phantom Orion Skeleton Ver. おり会.JPG|Recommended combos for Phantom Orion. 0004.jpg bb-118b.jpg|Phantom Orion. a20791a1328de4217b9f84_m.jpg|Orion box. LBセット_オリオン_横.jpg LBセット オリオン 横.jpg LBセット オリオン.jpg Phantom Face.png Phantom Face II.png Phantom II.png CoroCoro preview $(KGrHqF,!iUE4vk5!ClIBORLtoCIlw~~0_35.jpg PhantomOrion2.PNG|Side and Top. PhantomOrion3.PNG PhantomOrion4.PNG|Phantom Orion spinning. o0366036411409139061.png|B:D. PhantomOrion5.PNG Phantom Orion DD.png imgres.jpg Concept art 0007.jpg|Concept art. 0008.jpg 00010.jpg 00011.jpg 00014.jpg 00015.jpg 00016.jpg 00018.jpg 00021.jpg 00019.jpg 00020.jpg orion.jpg 00002.jpg|How the ball bearing works. Anime OrionH.png PhantomOrionSpin4.jpg|Motif. Tv1316303583582.jpg|Phantom Orion in the anime. beyblade 4D chris holds Phantom.png|Chris holding Phantom Orion B:D. Tv1316303613612.jpg|Beast. Tv1316303618429.jpg MasamuneVsChris3.jpg|Phantom Orion Vs Blitz Unicorno. MasamuneVsChris9.jpg MasamuneVsChris12.jpg|Orion in Midair. MasamuneVsChris7.jpg MasamuneVsChris15.jpg MasamuneVsChris16.jpg|Beast. MasamuneVsChris17.jpg PhantomOrionSpin.jpg PhantomOrionSpin2.jpg PhantomOrionSpin3.jpg Beyblade 4D Phantom Orion Blue Flames.png OrionS.png|Orion constellation. 128 21.jpg|Phantom Orion against L-Drago Destroy. 128 1.jpg OrionA.png OrionC.png 133 8.jpg 133 6.jpg orion.jpg|Orion spinning|link=Phantom Orion B:D. Manga PhantomOrionManga1.PNG|Phantom Orion (top left hand-corner) battling Ray Gil Test Video thumb|| Trivia *B:D is the 1st 4D Bottom that doesn't have a Mode Change *B:D is the third Bottom ever released to have a Bearing System in it, The First was Wolborg MS, Second was Bearing Survivor MS. *Phantom Orion can Solo Spin for about seven minutes and twelve seconds. *Phantom Orion is the first Beyblade with a complete plastic core. *The early prototypes of Phantom Orion feature a different Face Bolt motif, which appeared to resemble a Roman Gladiator-like design similar to Gravity Destroyer. The Phantom Wheel appeared to have a four-winged Storm design without the gaps. *Although it was assumed B:D was the cause of Phantom Orion's amazing Stamina, it was actually B:D used in conjunction with the Phantom Fusion Wheel. *It is unknown what tip and spin track it will be released with by Hasbro. *The Hasbro version will have greatly reduced stamina due to the metal center and it lacking B:D. *Maybe the Hasbro Version might be a 230WD combo or the 145/DF145 WD/EWD combo. *The Hasbro version will not have the plastic core. *In the show, the Phantom wheel's change in appearance was due to a transformation when Chris awakened as a Legend Blader rather than a mode change. Category:Beyblades Category:Stamina Type Category:4D System Category:Beyblade: Metal Fury Category:Star Fragment Beyblades Category:4D Beyblades Category:4D Performance Tip Category:Stamina